


Tatuado en mi piel

by Lady_T



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, M/M, POV Newton Geiszler, en español, idiotas enamorados, newmann - Freeform, o algo asi, tatuajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_T/pseuds/Lady_T
Summary: "Dieterich, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su hermano se inclinó y susurró cuatro palabras en el oído de Newton.- Hermann tiene un tatuaje.Newton dejó de respirar."Newton descubre que Hermann tiene un tatuaje en alguna parte de su cuerpo y TIENE QUE DESCUBRIR QUÉ ES Y DÓNDE ESTÁ.





	1. Chapter 1

Había sido una semana llena de altibajos y Newton se estaba convirtiendo en una bola de ansiedad, café y malas decisiones a una velocidad alarmante. Sydney había sido atacada por uno de los impresionantes Kaiju categoría 4. Hermoso, fascinante, aterrador. Ese Kaiju le provocaba toda serie de cosquilleos en el estómago.

Mutavore.

Diferente a los demás monstruos que surgieron del océano, pero con una anatomía extrañamente especifica para la tarea que tenía por delante: derribar el Muro de la Vida. Con ese cráneo extraordinario, curvo y puntiagudo, similar a un hacha vikinga, le llevo menos de dos horas atravesarlo. El hecho que un Kaiju atravesara el Muro, por más resistente que sea, sorprendió a más gente de la que esperaba. Imbéciles.

Al menos el ataque dejó en claro que pensar que el problema se solucionará solo, mientras esperamos con la cabeza bajo tierra, era una idea absurda…

Misiles anti-Kaiju de por medio… BOOM! y el Striker Eureka es el vencedor, irónicamente desplegado justo después de que el Programa Jaeger fuera cancelado. Aun así, los líderes mundiales insisten en seguir apoyando al Muro en lugar del programa Jaeger. Imbéciles con poder.

Algunas cosas buenas salieron de el ataque. Newton consiguió más muestras para su investigación y Herman con sus adorados números teorizó que la aparición de Kaijus serán más seguidos y en mayor cantidad cada vez. Hurraaa.

Newton ya no podía más, la tensión iba a matarlo o haría que matara a Hermann.

Había estado mirando la misma muestra de tejido azulado sin realmente prestar atención. Ok, decidido. Iba robarse algunas golosinas del primer cajón de Hermann (vaya sí que tiene una obsesión), no muchas como para no llamar la atención y se dirigiría a su cama a tratar de dormir un par de horas al menos. Levantó la mirada hacia en escritorio frente al suyo. Vacio. Hermann se había pedido medio día libre y él nunca hacia eso. Hace casi diez años que eran compañeros de laboratorio y podía contar con las manos las veces que Hermann no fue a trabajar o que se retiró antes que él. El día que el famoso Lars Gottlieb visitó por primera vez el Shatterdome de Honk Kong, el día que su hermana dio a luz a su sobrina, el día del Ultra Resfrío… Uh, ese día incluso se había presentado a trabajar con fiebre, envuelto en su campera dos-talles-más-grande. Temblaba tanto que apenas si podía sostener su bastón.

\- Herms, si no vas a recostarte ahora mismo por tu cuenta, te arrastraré por los pasillos hasta tu habitación. Tú decides.

Newton se cruzó de brazos con los guantes de látex puestos llenos de vísceras de Kaiju, así como solía hacer su mamá (como cuando intentó que le compraran otro juego de química porque había incendiado el último) y lo miró fijamente. Hermann intentó replicar, de verdad lo intentó, pero solo logró emitir un leve quejido. _Ese es un sonido para tener en cuenta,_ pensó Newton por primera vez.

Le había llevado caldo de pollo y dos bebidas energéticas de su reserva especial para emergencias esa noche. Totalmente profesional. Le tomó la temperatura y lo arropó en su cama. Ven, casi no se nota lo patéticamente enamorado que está de su compañero. Si, profesional!

Seguía entretenido con sus pensamientos y una barrita de chocolate con cereales cuando lo vio (y cómo no verlo). Un hombre esbelto, con apariencia de profesor universitario (pero no del tipo anciano-lleno-de-sabiduría, sino del tipo sexy-Indiana-Jones-de-los-80’) abrazado a su colega, lo acompañaba hasta la puerta de su habitación y le hablaba animadamente al oído. El señor “tengo 20 productos en el cabello”, al llegar, se recostó sobre la pared y se reía burlonamente de Hermann mientras él intentaba abrir la puerta sin mucho éxito. Parecía ser que habían estado bebiendo fuertemente los dos y que Hermann… estaba… borracho??!! Si sus fuerzas no estuvieran concentradas en ignorar la punzada de celos en su estómago, seguramente correría a filmar toda la escena para futuros chantajes.

 El elfo de sonrisa perfecta por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia, se incorporó y lo miró con curiosidad por un rato. Después de estar cinco minutos adentro de la zona de incomodidad, se dignó a hablarle, señalándolo.

\- Tú… - Fue todo lo que dijo y se sonrió. Genial, era un idiota.

Hermann giró en su lugar y lo notó también. Pero su reacción fue un poco diferente. Pánico. Al menos eso parecía. Claro que Newton no se detuvo a descifrar el por qué de esa expresión, se distrajo con el rostro de Hermann. Nunca lo había visto así: el botón superior de la camisa desabrochado y el saco que llevaba puesto algo caído en su hombro derecho, sus ojos bien abiertos y un tanto vidriosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que la punta de su nariz, sus labios abiertos con un gesto suave y provocador…

\- Newton… - exhaló Hermann y el aire se hizo escaso de repente.

\- Él es Newton? ¡Oh esto es fantástico! - el alto y atractivo espécimen de hombre se acercó a Newton mientras hablaba con un marcado acento alemán y le sacudió la mano con entusiasmo. Para horror de Hermann, le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y lo llevó hasta la puerta. - Mi nombre es Dieterich, mi hermano me ha hablado tanto sobre ti que ya no podía más de la curiosidad!

\- Die… por favor Dieterich, ya entra en la habitación de una vez – Hermann parecía mortificado, _seguramente esta avergonzado de su compañero de laboratorio,_ pensó Newt. – Podrías tratar de no avergonzarme esta vez, creo que tuve suficiente en el bar…

\- ¡Vamos, hermanito! Creo que como hermano mayor tengo derecho a decir cosas vergonzosas sobre ti y hace un tiempo que no te veo, asi que serían unas tres o cuatro revelaciones… – Aun no soltaba a Newton, pero este ya no estaba tan incomodo como al principio. Es más, comenzaba a disfrutar del espectáculo.

\- Dónde tengo que firmar para escuchar eso?! – Por la cara de Hermann cualquier cosa que soltara su hermano sería como ganarse la lotería.

\- No te atrevas, Dieterich… - La lengua de Hermann se detenía pesadamente en cada sílaba sin perder ese tono amenazante.

Dieterich, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su hermano se inclinó y susurró cuatro palabras en el oído de Newton.

 

_Hermann tiene un tatuaje._

 

Newton dejó de respirar.

 

Mientras tanto, obviamente ignorando el colapso nervioso que estaba sufriendo Newt frente la habitación de su compañero, los Gottlieb se despidieron y entraron entre gritos y risas.

 

 

\--------------------

 

Newton tenía muy claro que su vida diaria consistía en entrañas de Kaiju, rellenar reportes para el PPDC y café, mucho café. Pero a partir de las revelaciones de Dieterich Gottlieb, su cerebro sintonizaba la estación Hermann 24 horas al día. Maldición, acaso no se dio cuenta de lo que le hizo?! Hermann Gottlieb, el epítome de seriedad, inflexibilidad y horribles cardigans. Herms, quien odia que no le digan doctor, el desorden, CON.UN.TATUAJE.

Lo imaginaba entrando en un pequeño negocio con luces de neón y fotografías cubriendo las paredes, sentándose decidido en un sillón negro y acolchonado, como tantas veces lo había hecho él. Lo imaginaba quitándose capas y capas de ropa hasta que no haya nada más que inmaculada y pálida piel a la vista. La aguja contra su piel… ah…ok, debería parar ahí antes de “emocionarse” del todo.  

El día anterior estuvo parado en el medio del pasillo hasta que sus extremidades se dignaron a funcionar con normalidad. Se recostó en su cama y miró el techo hasta que los ojos le ardieron por el sueño. Cerrarlos significaba pensar en cierta persona y donde podría estar dicho grabado. Si esto seguía así, significaría el fin de su carrera como científico y el inicio como tonto obsesionado con un amor imposible… bueno, ahora lo sería de tiempo completo.

Tenía que hacer algo antes de perder la cabeza. Un plan, si, eso. Un plan para descubrir QUÉ tipo de imagen puede ser tan especial como para que Hermann Gottlieb la grabe permanentemente en su cuerpo y DÓNDE. Así comienza la Operación Descubrir el Tatuaje.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Uno pensaría que la mente de un mundialmente proclamado genio es algo digno de apreciar, que un genio tiene absoluto control de cada uno de sus pensamientos, que todos ellos son igual de geniales como él y que todo lo que tiene que hacer es elegir la mejor de todas y publicarla en la revista de divulgación científica más cercana.

Error, mis amigos! No hay nada más erróneo, al menos en el caso de la mente de Newton.

Esta era su peor enemiga.

Por supuesto que todo el mundo se pone nervioso o ansioso de vez en cuando; hablar en público usualmente es una situación en la que las persona se ponen nerviosas, pero para Newton esa ansiedad era (y sigue siendo) tan frecuente y tan avasalladora que forma una parte importante de su vida.

Siendo un genio, su experiencia dentro del mundo adulto comenzó a una edad muy temprana, todavía era un adolescente cuando daba conferencias frente a profesores amargados como todo un rockstar! Pero, desafortunadamente, todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad y en este caso una inmensa cantidad de problemas sociales y psicológicos. Ouch.

El diagnóstico de los doctores, justo antes de ingresar a la Universidad decía que sufría de Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad, TDAH para los miembros del club. Claro que para alguien tan genial y único, ese diagnostico no era suficiente, así que no mucho tiempo después hizo su aparición el maldito Trastorno de Ansiedad.

Problemas para dormir, dolor de estómago, agitación, la tendencia odiosa de preocuparse durante días o semanas por haber empujado una puerta que decía “tire” hace tres años   
y que desde ese momento cada vez que se acerca a una entrada siente que todos los ojos están sobre él… lo normal.

Como se podrán imaginar, esto no resulta útil a la hora de hacer amigos. En su vida siempre hubo dos tipos de relaciones definidas: los que terminan odiándolo y los que se van. Para el ojo inexperto podrían parecer la misma categoría ya que muchos que pertenecen a la primera categoría, terminan en la segunda, pero no es así. En la primera categoría caían absolutamente todos los internos y pasantes que alguna vez tuvo trabajando bajo su cargo: que podía decir, cuando se trata de sus investigaciones requería la absoluta perfección y dedicación. La chica a la que le grito hasta que renunció entre lágrimas por descomponer la cafetera, el que le levantó una queja a la rectoría de la universidad porque y cito “es un maniático y lo único que hace es trabajar y escuchar heavy metal hasta las 4 de la mañana. No nos deja salir ni dormir!!” (no estaba muy equivocado) y la chica que le tiró amoniaco en la camisa porque “había hecho que su novio la dejara” … (en su defensa eran 90 kilos de surfista australiano, no era su culpa que Alex no supiera manejar las relaciones casuales).

En la segunda categoría entraban todas sus relaciones amorosas. No es que hubiera muchas, relaciones, claro. Personas, bueno, podría decirse que Newt dejaba seducirse por cualquiera que estuviera medianamente dispuesto, no tenía prejuicios. Las personas iban y venían de su vida sin prestarle la mayor atención, eran una diversión pasajera. Esas personas no se quedaban lo suficiente como para ver lo peor de él: su salud mental y emocional no era algo que les preocupara. Esa indiferencia era aún peor que odiarlo.

Esa debe ser una de las razones porque Hermann tuvo tanto impacto en él. Su relación con Hermann durante los muchos años que llevaban de conocerse, había sufrido altos y MUY bajos: desde las increíbles cartas que habían intercambiado en los inicios de sus respectivas carreras profesionales (encontrar un colega en un campo de estudio desconocido fue como un faro en la niebla. No podía negar que fue allí donde empezó su enamoramiento), al contundente desencanto al conocerse cara a cara (cómo podía irritarlo tanto una persona que acababa de conocer!!!) y la posterior armonía que actualmente comparten como compañeros. Claro al principio se había resistido a compartir su laboratorio e incluso lo había reportado a recursos humanos del PPDC. Pero Hermann aún seguía allí a pesar de todo.

 

Al día siguiente, el cual Newton le gustaba referirse en su cabeza como “Día T”, se despertó con la frase que había pasado desapercibida en el momento. El cortocircuito en el pasillo del día anterior lo había… distraído. 

…mi hermano me ha hablado tanto sobre ti… 

…tanto…

Eso es lo que había dicho el super atractivo hermano de Hermann (que tienen eso genes Gottlieb!) y aún giraba en su cabeza. ¿Qué le habría dicho como para generar tanta curiosidad?

La parte de Newton convencidas de sus encantos como estrella del mundo de la ciencia y sus inseguridades iban de aquí para allá en su cabeza. No tenía tiempo para ese baile tonto de siempre, tenía cosas importantes por hacer y planes que planear!

Planes….

Plaaaneees…

Planes…?

.

.

.

Nada.

Demonios, todo lo que se le ocurría era Hermann quitándose la ropa en pleno laboratorio y rebelándole su tatuaje. No podía decir que esa era una idea original. Más de una vez se había encontrado perdido en esas visiones cuando el cansancio lo alcanzaba y quedaba con la mirada fija, sin ver, en un punto vacío de alguna pared hasta que algo lo hacía volver (un movimiento en su campo visual, una tiza impactando contra su cráneo o en situaciones más extremas, su cuerpo respondiendo de forma “animada”). Claro que trataba de ignorar ese tipo de pensamientos, muy peligroso mezclar a una persona real en un espacio de trabajo real y una imposible fantasía. ¿Estaría Hermann igual de dispuesto a sus avances como el Hermann de sus fantasías? Había días que esas visiones se hacías más vívidas de lo usual y no tenía más remedio que consentir a sus necesidades biológicas y buscar su propia satisfacción en la privacidad de su cuarto, claro. Le costaba mirar a la cara a Hermann al día siguiente.

Esos días molestaba a Hermann a un más que de costumbre. ¿Por qué este hombre irritante y con ropa de anciano hacía que quisiera arrinconarlo sobre su pizarrón y besarlo hasta que no supiera ni su nombre? Quería tener su atención como sea y le gustaba que Hermann lo desarmara cada vez que discutían, que lo conociera tan bien como para presionar los botones correctos y volverlo loco.

Eso! Eso podría ser el inicio de un plan, no es verdad? Tal vez si lo fastidiaba lo suficiente podría hacerlo rebelar sus secretos, y si eso no funciona podría levantar la temperatura del laboratorio con la excusa de que es importante para algún experimento (algo se le ocurriría. Improvisar! Yeah!) y hacerlo desvestirse. O tal vez podría aplicar las dos técnicas en un fantástico plan… Oh, si! Por algo era considerado un genio! Un plan tan sofisticado no podría fallar, no?

Estaba acabado.

De cualquier modo lo haría. Si, sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Hermann lo hacían propenso a fastidiarlo de las más variadas maneras posibles (Infantil, sí. Divertido, absolutamente.), pero esta vez tenían un objetivo muy claro. Terminar con la incertidumbre (código para “fantasías con clasificación R”) y averiguar de una vez todo respecto a ese maldito tatuaje!

\--------------------

Al llegar al laboratorio lo encontró vacío y silencioso. Bien, eso le daba tiempo a que se calentara el ambiente antes de que Herms llegara. Se acercó hasta el termostato.

\- 30° estará bien, por ahora. – Si debía subir más la temperatura más tarde, lo haría. Newton vino preparado, aunque las camisetas sin mangas no fueran parte de la indumentaria de seguridad adecuada para usar allí, por esta vez estaría bien. Tendría que haber traído el crop top negro de Bowie? Nah, eso sería mucho. Aunque seguro que David aprobaría su empresa.

Cuando hubo regresado a su escritorio escuchó el bastón de Hermann impactando contra el piso del pasillo. Iba más pausado que de costumbre, usualmente está impaciente por llegar y continuar con sus ecuaciones.

Tardó casi cinco minutos entre el sonido y la aparición de su compañero en la puerta. La espera valió la pena. Parecía que la borrachera de la noche anterior lo había acompañado esta mañana también. No era extraño en Hermann el ceño fruncido ni la expresión de estar maldiciéndote a ti y a tus antepasados, pero la del día de hoy era épica! Al menos la parte que podía verse debajo de los Ray Bans oscuros que llevaba puestos. Su ropa, sin embargo se veía tan impecable como todos los días. Camisa blanca perfectamente abotonada, chaleco tejido rayado en rojo y gris, y pantalón gris oscuro. Parecía un estudiante de una escuela privada de los ’60. Adorable.

Hermann, aún en la puerta, en un gran esfuerzo de su parte, se quitó los lentes. Gran error. Trató de remediarlo entrecerrando los ojos hasta ser solo una abertura similar a una línea horizontal pero no fue suficiente. Se notaba que su cabeza estallaba: lo único que podía distinguirse era el leve zumbido de los tubos fluorescentes y aun así se llevó una de sus manos instintivamente a su oído izquierdo. Se veía mareado y enfermo. Newton se debatía entre dejarlo que se dirigiera a su estación de trabajo y llevarlo a su habitación para obligarlo a descansar. Por qué había venido a trabajar? Acaso no tenía ni un ápice de preocupación por su propia salud?!

Como quien está parado sobre un piso de cristal, emprendió su camino. Ni buenos días, ni la característica frase sarcástica con la que se saludaban diariamente. Nada. Al llegar, se inclinó sobre su escritorio colgó su bastón en la silla y con sus dos manos agarró firmemente los bordes de la mesa. Respiraba profundamente una y otra vez.

\- Hermann… - Trató de nivelar lo mayor que pudo su, normalmente, estrepitosa voz. La convicción de Newton ya comenzaba a flaquear. No era necesario que fuera hoy, verdad? – Tal vez ayudaría que… – “te hiciera un té?”. El resto de la frase murió en su garganta. Hermann, antes de que pudiera terminar, lo calló levantando con convicción su dedo índice y haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante el sonido de su voz. Incluso ahora no lo miraba.

\- No necesito su lástima doctor Geizsler — espetó Hermann. Su cuerpo tembló momentáneamente con violencia mientras lo decía. La emoción contenida en esa pequeña frase puso en alerta a Newton. – Y ciertamente no quiero hablar sobre esto pero necesito saber exactamente qué le dijo mi hermano anoche.

Newton estaba indeciso: la necesidad de atormentarlo hasta el hartazgo siempre estaba presente cuando se trataba de Hermann pero era evidente que se encontraba en un estado bastante alterado por alguna razón. Sería mejor confesar lo que le habían dicho y como se moría de ganas de saber sobre su tatuaje? Como siempre, terminaría diciendo mucho más de lo que debería…

En momentos así las sabias palabras de su querido tío Illia vienen a su mente: niégalo todo hasta que puedas estar al menos a 100 metros de tus problemas.

\- No sé de qué me hablas, Herms. Los dos estaban con algunas copas de más como para que se les entendiera algo de lo que decían. Po… Por lo que sé, él solamente se apoyó en mi por un momento… aunque creo que me olió la nuca en algún momento… - su séptimo doctorado debería ser sobre su capacidad de decir incoherencias. Bullshit your way to success, babe!

Hermann, sin soltar los bordes de su escritorio, se giró y lo miró gravemente, por primera vez desde que entró al laboratorio. Su expresión era indescifrable, parecía debatirse internamente en qué emoción sentir. Se decidió por el enojo.

\- Puede dejar de decir estupideces de una vez!! No necesito eso ahora! Se muy bien que Dietrich le dijo… te dijo… algo que no debía decirte y… - Hermann se detuvo, parecía agotado, triste tal vez. Newton no quería esto y menos cuando no entendía que diablos estaba pasando! Hermann tenía tantas habilidades sociales como él pero hasta donde entendía, él no debería estar avergonzado en vez de… esto?

\- Hermann esta bien, si realmente quieres saber qué me dijo te lo diré, pero no tendrías que darle tanta importancia… - Newton trataba de sonar casual, para cualquiera que no estuviera tan obsesionado como él, realmente no la tendría. Obviamente a cada palabra de Hermann se ponía más ansioso y sudoroso porque se daba cuenta de que la posibilidad de revelar el enigma el día de hoy estaba cada vez más lejos. Porque hacía TANTO CALOR! Ah, claro.

Del otro lado del salón, Hermann se veía más miserable a cada segundo. Tomó su bastón lentamente con su mano izquierda y acarició el mango con su pulgar. Ya no parecía afectado por su resaca, ahora parecía afligido por alguna dolencia repentina e invisible. La pequeña risa mezclada con suspiro que largó estremeció a Newton. Hay algo que estaba fallando y no sabía que era! Quería decirle “Hey Hermann, qué te sucede amigo? Quisieras ir a tomar un café y contarme y tal vez besarnos un rato?”, pero ya sonaba mal en su cabeza, no podía imaginarse cómo sonaría si lo dijera en voz alta.

\- …no tiene importancia… - o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció escuchar a Newton. El muy idiota sí había hecho algo para alterarlo!! Pero QUÉ?! Y el maldito calor era DEMASIADO! A que imbécil se le ocurriría poner 30° en el termostato?! Intencionalmente?! Newton se desprendió hasta el tercer botón de la camisa sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Tampoco se dio cuenta que Hermann siguió sus movimientos con atención. Lo miró de la misma forma que lo miraba siempre, después de que alguien lo fastidiaba (porque aparentemente los brabucones no solo se quedaban en la secundaria o en la universidad) y Newton intervenía para insultarlos y molestarlos hasta que supieran con quien estaban tratando, porque si alguien va a hacer la vida de Hermann Gottlieb imposible era él y sería el único.

Hermann se acercó hasta el escritorio de Newton en tres largos pasos hasta que quedaron enfrentados. Tenía un fuerte aroma mentolado que emanaba de su boca. Seguramente buscaba evitar que su privada investigación nocturna sobre los licores locales no llegara a conocerse. Nerd.

Hermann lo está mirando y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y que estuvo con la vista clavada en su boca todo este tiempo.

\- Eres un idiota.

Qué?! Newton estaba por decirle una parte de lo que pensaba, la parte menos amable de su inconsciente cuando siente una mano reptando por su cintura. Era de Hermann? Imposible. Lo era?

“Esta es tu oportunidad, Newt!” se dijo a sí mismo de repente. 

Medio suspiro tardó en reaccionar, medio suspiro que Hermann aprovechó antes que él. Como si no pudiera pensar en detenerse, cerró la distancia entre ellos, se lanzó hacia adelante súbitamente y lo besó. Newt no perdió el tiempo y le devolvió el beso con el mismo fervor con que lo estaba recibiendo. Acaso importaba qué estaba pasando o si mágicamente había entrado en una dimensión paralela?! En algún momento se había subido a la mesa y atrapado a su compañero entre sus piernas. El labio inferior de Herms estaba atrapado entre sus dientes. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaban Hermann dejaba escapar un casi inaudible gemido. Podía hacer eso para siempre, por favor? Necesitaba aire… y respuesta. Así que se separó unos centímetros como para poder respirar y apoyó sus frentes mientras recuperaban el aliento. Sus piernas seguían ancladas en la cadera de Hermann

\- Por más que este disfrutando todo esto… Herms, podrías decirme que diablos esta pasando? En qué momento sucedió todo esto?!

Hermann tuvo el descaro de reírse de la ingenuidad de Newt.

\- Antes… Pensé que estabas tratando de hablarme de lo que te dijo mi hermano anoche, pensé… que él te había dicho sobre mis sentimientos por ti y que estabas tratando de desilusionarme sin herirme. La forma extraña en la que te dirigiste a mí esta mañana… se parecía mucho a la lástima a mi gusto…

La cabeza de Newton desde el beso le costaba funcionar.

\- Sentimientos?! Todo lo que me dijo fue que tenías un tatuaje y yo me quedé como loco. Ahora Herms te das cuenta de que no te voy a soltar hasta que te canses de mí, verdad?

Hermann lucía un hermoso color tomate que le llegaba hasta el cuello y entibiaba sus manos que aun agarraban los costados de Newton.

\- Eso te dijo?! El nivel de manipulación…- Su discurso sobre su hermano se vio interrumpido por un creciente sonido de exaltación que provenía de su compañero.

\- Entonces me vas a contar qué es?

\- Tal vez en otro momento, ciertamente… “no tiene importancia”- respondió juguetón.

\- Hermann!

\- Esta bien, esta bien. Es solo por una tonta apuesta con mi hermano menor, Bastien, cuando éramos adolescentes. Una apuesta que normalmente me gustaría no haberla hecho…

\- y qué es? Una ecuación? Una frase de algún científico famoso en cursiva?! Si llega a ser un Kaiju voy a morir aquí y ahora…!!

\- No es un Kaiju! Solo tú harías tal idiotes, no! Es… es el numero áureo, la letra griega Phi… en mi tobillo derecho…

\- Oh, oh, el “número de Dios”, eso es tan tú! Sabes que ahora tengo que verlo, no?

\- Hay tiempo para eso…

La promesa de más estaba implícita en las palabras de Hermann y eso es algo que sí quería ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, asi se termina!  
> Mi fanatismo por estos dos torpes enamorados me dice que no va a ser el último fic que escriba!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Si alguno se esta preguntando como se ve el tatuaje de Hermann  
> bueno así
> 
> Φ
> 
> no es la gran cosa pero me pareció que si se llegaba a hacer uno en algun momento, comenzaría con algo tan nerd y significativo para él como esto.
> 
> Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima~
> 
> Lady T  
> xoxoox

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer newmann escrito en vez de hacer trabajos prácticos.  
> Esta pareja es mi actual obsesion asi que hay más por venir!  
> T


End file.
